


Insanity

by Destiel



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: "Can I catch a ride with you?" - and where that question leads :P (That was a prompt - including the pairing - someone gave me on Livejournal, and the story is what I made of it.It's unbetaed, so I hope there aren't too many errors... if so, I'm sorry. I'm not a Native English Speaker, but I do my best here!





	Insanity

** Insanity **

 

“Can I catch a ride with you?” Ethan’s voice came from right behind Will when he was about to leave the locker room.

 

He had just ended a stressful 20-hour-shift – or rather two shifts in a row as they had constantly been in Code Black – and all he wanted to do was go home, take a shower and sleep for 24 hours straight. He could have ignored Ethan, could have acted like he hadn’t heard him, and yet he felt himself turn around as if someone pulled his strings. And maybe that wasn’t too far off the truth anyway, because in _some_ ways, Ethan did. He definitely got under Will’s skin like no one else did.

 

“What about your two-wheeled coffin?” Will asked, unable to keep the snark out of his voice.

 

“Have you looked outside?” Ethan gave back, his army bag hanging loosely on his shoulder. “It’s the end of the world out there. I might be reckless but I’m not insane.”

 

“Are you not?” Will grinned. “I was under the impression that this is exactly the kind of risk you love to take.”

 

Ethan let out a sigh. “You know what? Just forget it. I’ll ask Savetti.”

 

He was out of the door before Will had a chance t say or do anything about it. It took him a moment to react, but he pulled the door open and was after Ethan within seconds.

 

“Wait!” he said when he caught up with him, grabbing Ethan’s shoulder to make him stop. To his surprise, Ethan did.

 

“What?” Ethan snapped, turning towards him.

 

“I can take you home,” Will offered.

 

Ethan’s shoulders slumped down. “That would be great,” he replied, seeming really grateful. He probably was just as tired as Will, being on his feet for as long as him, if not longer. They both deserved to call it a day, just like the rest of their colleagues.

 

“My car is right outside in the parking lot. It’s not that far from the entrance. Come on,” Will prompted.

 

Almost simultaneously they started moving, walking towards the exit and then they started running. By the time they finally made it to Will’s car and sat inside they were both soaking wet.

 

“Holy Shit!” Will cursed. “No surprise we barely made it out of Code Black.”

 

Turning around he looked at Ethan. His white shirt was sticking to his body like a second skin, leaving nothing to imagination. It made Will’s mouth dry and filled him with a desire he hadn’t felt in a long time. It took him a moment or two to notice that Ethan was shivering, wrapping his arms around himself. Will knew he was probably used to much worse and wouldn’t dare to complain, but by now Will felt pretty bad for the way he had treated him before. Letting out a sigh he looked at him.

 

“You know what? My place is pretty close by...”

 

“As close as your car was?” Ethan teased, forcing a grin on his lips.

 

“Very funny,” Will gave back, turning on the engine. “But really. Why don’t you come with me, take a shower and take a nap until the worst is over? I have a guest bedroom.”

 

The surprise was evident on Ethan’s face when he looked into Will’s eyes.

 

“Okay, who are you and what have you done with Dr. Campbell?”

 

Raising an eyebrow, Will looked at him. “Hey! I can be a nice person,” he defended himself. “But if you rather go on freezing in your wet clothes and catch yourself pneumonia, be my guest.”

 

He had already started reversing his car out of the parking lot when he heard Ethan talk again.

 

“A shower sounds pretty great right now.”

 

“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Will couldn’t help the little smile that was tugging at his lips.

 

“Careful,” Ethan warned. “I might get the wrong idea and think you might actually like me.”

 

“Don’t push it!” Will grinned, glancing at Ethan. He turned on the heat, but he knew by the time there would actually be any noticable effect they would have reached their destination. Still, part of him wanted Ethan to feel as comfortable as possible under these circumstances.

 

“We’re here,” Will announced when he parked the car in front of his house. The rain had died down almost completely by then, but that didn’t change the fact that they were still soaked to their bones.

 

Ethan got out of the car, looking at him curiously. “A house, huh? All for yourself.”

 

“For me and Emily,” Will explained. “Everything is wheelchair accessible, so she can make do even when I’m not at home. Although most of the time I make sure she isn’t all alone.”

 

“You’re an amazing father.” Ethan’s voice was close suddenly, closer than Will had expected and then his hand was on Will’s shoulder, squeezing it.

 

“I’m trying my best,” Will replied hoarsely, looking down at him. “Let’s... let’s get you inside and out of your wet clothes, before you really get sick.”

 

As soon as he had finished talking he could feel the shift in the mood. Almost at the same time they turned to look at each other.

 

“Yeah, let’s,” Ethan murmured.

 

One of his hands slowly slid over Will’s wet shirt, touching his chest, his fingers gently tracing his abs. Despite the cool breeze that was blowing around them Will felt like his body was set on fire and he was unable to speak. He just stared down at Ethan, stared into those beautiful, blue eyes that suddenly completely captivated him in a way it hadn’t happened in a long time. He felt so drawn to him and suddenly it all seemed to fall into place. It all seemed to make sense. The tension that had existed between them since right from the start seemed to unload itself when Ethan pulled him close towards him and their lips met in a kiss that completely swept Will off his feet. Hadn’t Ethan held him in such a tight grip he probably would have lost his balance right there. His body reacted to Ethan right away, his jeans growing tighter with every second the kiss lasted. He felt like he was taken back to his teenage years when the smallest things turned him on and gave him a boner. Only he was a grown ass man with a daughter to take care of. He should not lose himself like that. Yet, he didn’t want to be the responsible adult he usually was. Not in this moment. He just wanted to let go and do what felt good, what felt right.

 

Grabbing Ethan’s butt cheeks he pushed him against his car, feeling one of Ethan’s legs wrap around his hip to give him better access. He could feel right away that Ethan was hard too. A moan escaped his throat. He was so turned on that he all he wanted was rip apart all of Ethan’s clothes and fuck him right there against his car like an animal. The idea really crossed his mind, but some part of him was still sane enough to pull away from Ethan’s lips and then from his body. He took a step back to bring some distance between them.

 

“We shouldn’t do this,” he breathed out, his cheeks hot and flushed.

 

“We probably shouldn’t,” Ethan agreed. “But you want me, and I want you too. I’ve wanted you since the moment we had our first fight, and I’m not gonna walk away now, just because you’re scared.”

 

“I’m not scared,” Will disagreed. He didn’t move away when Ethan approached him again, but he also didn’t let him touch him again. Instead he captured his hands when Ethan reached out to grab him.

 

“Yes. Yes, you are,” Ethan shot back. “Some small part of you is scared this could turn into something real. Because if we do this, you’ll open yourself up to me and that horrifies you. But I get it. Because I’m scared too.”

 

That confession wasn’t something Will had expected to hear. Not from Ethan.

 

“You’re not scared of anything.”

 

“Yes, I am,” Ethan reassured him. “But I’m willing to figure this out with you. I know you felt the same thing I felt when I kissed you. I know you wanna fuck me just as bad as I want to be fucked by you, so just stop overthinking it. Let’s get inside that beautiful house of yours, get rid of our clothes and jump into the shower where I jump you. Okay?”

 

Will swallowed. Hard. He looked down at Ethan and even though he didn’t want to admit it – not yet – he knew Ethan was right. Giving into his desires like that probably wasn’t the most reasonable or wise thing to do, but it was what he wanted. For once in his life he wanted to jump into something blindly without thinking about the consequences.

 

So he grabbed Ethan’s hand and led him to the door.

 

“Okay.”


End file.
